Talk:Infinite vs Bowser Jr/@comment-27389401-20180314213031
Rooting for Bowser Jr. and Infinite should curbstomp Base Jr. due to Infinite being powered by the Phantom Ruby, which is stated by Tails to be affecting multiple dimensions, or universes, and was stated to contain limitless power. In the Japanese version, it's even stated the Phantom Ruby was breaking the boundaries of dimensions in general. The Phantom Ruby on its own could also create a universe. As stated, he is powered by the Phantom Ruby, which is also capable of warping and disrupting space-time and the fabric of the universe. Finally, [https://youtu.be/Cmui_RQTQl4?t=10s Infinite is stated by Eggman to be the result of Eggman loathing every single defeat and humiliation at the hands of Sonic, practically MAKING Infinite to surpass ANYTHING and EVERYTHING he's EVER made by "a thousandfold," which would be a thousand times.] To support this, Sega themselves confirmed that Infinite is the strongest enemy Sonic has faced yet. Time Eater could erase all of time and space, and Solaris was far stronger than that. Not to mention that such a statement would put him above the Egg Wizard, who had the Power of the Stars, capable of stabilizing "parallel dimensions," like Sonic and Blaze's worlds. With the Power of the Stars, Egg Wizard could merge, destroy or redesign the two universes. Furthermore, the Phantom Ruby's abilities were stated by Eggman after he tested them to surpass the Master Emerald, an object that is far above the likes of the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds or Sol Emeralds. Being superior to all of this and having these feats would easily put Infinite into this tier. But if Shadow Mario is included then Jr. has chance because Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the Secret Levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are all located. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, possibly more, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Not to mention the fact that his goop is flowing directly from a Secret Level here, proving his association with them. Because their celestial bodies match ours to mention how those stars are different colors and luminosities, showing clearly that the [http://theconversation.com/the-changing-colours-of-the-universe-25745 Doppler Effect is in effect, making those levels expand infinitely—just like our universe. And this is without mentioning that another one of the Secret Levels has enormous clouds out in its space, which is identical to our universe's clouds in space that form galaxies over time. Clearly these are universes, and the infinite voids back it up] and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. We know he did so in a matter of seconds because there was a live commercial at the start of the game that shows everything hadn't been screwed up yet, and Shadow Mario was in the background, seemingly just arriving. And Mario was literally just about to arrive, meaning that Shadow Mario, somehow, corrupted the entire island and created these levels in a matter of seconds to minutes. Clearly he didn't take his time. Shadow Mario also has regeneration which makes impossible to Infinite kill him.